


Sur Répondeur

by Dinadette



Category: Demain nous Appartient (TV)
Genre: Consent Issues, Denial of Feelings, Dirty Talk, F/M, Harassment, Loneliness, Love/Hate, Masturbation, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Police, Prison, Psychopaths In Love, Self-Denial, Serial Killers, Stockholm Syndrome, Teasing, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Verbal Abuse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinadette/pseuds/Dinadette
Summary: Lucie a mis sous les verrous le célèbre tueur aux alliances, mais il a réussi à se procurer un téléphone en prison.Peut se lire comme un one-shot sans connaître la série, pour l'histoire d'une jeune policière qui a malencontreusement couché avec un serial killer qui ne la lache plus...





	Sur Répondeur

**Premier jour :**

Lucie a reçu un appel, alors qu’elle prenait l’air avec une amie. Un numéro masqué, ce n’était surement pas le boulot vu qu’elle avait quitté, mais un ancien instinct la poussa à décrocher. Ce fut sa voix, d’abord, qui la fit trembler. Il avait réussi – comment ? en intimidant qui ? – à se procurer un téléphone. L’homme qu’elle avait aimé, qu’elle aimait encore autant qu’elle le haïssait, et qui voulait entendre sa voix. Elle avait raccroché, le cœur en chute libre et le moral aussi.

 

**Troisième jour :**

Si Lucie avait été croyante – mais elle avait vu trop de choses… - elle aurait prié pour ne plus avoir de ses nouvelles. Mais quand il rappela, elle refusa d’avoir peur, se décida à le confronter, et répondit après de longue minutes de sonnerie qui lui portaient sur les nerfs.

« Bonjour mon amour ». Exactement comme à l’époque où elle se réveillait dans ses bras. Elle eut un flash-back, son sourire, ses yeux bleus, assombris de désir.

_C’est l’heure d’aller au boulot…_

_Non…_

_Arrête…_

_Non…_

Là déjà elle ne pouvait rien lui refuser alors qu’il se penchait sur elle, l’embrassait. Sa bouche si douce qui contrastait avec une poigne ferme qui la guiderait plus bas dans quelques minutes.

Lucie frémit, et jeta son téléphone contre le mur.

 

**Quatrième jour :**

Lucie réussit à ne pas décrocher, mais sa journée en fut gâchée. Elle envisagea de le dénoncer, qu’on lui retire ce maudit engin, mais elle connaissait le système, il ne les laisserait pas trouver l’appareil.

 

**Cinquième jour :**

Pas de nouvelles bonnes nouvelles ?

 

**Sixième jour :**

Il n’appela pas, et elle refusa d’admettre qu’elle commençait à attendre.

 

**Septième jour :**

Elle décrocha à la première sonnerie. Surement pour l’incendier, mais elle n’en fit rien, étrangement.

« C’est moi beauté. Je t’ai manqué ? ». Elle entendit son sourire dans sa voix, et une larme menaça de rouler sur sa joue. La fatigue, sans doute ? Lucie ne dormait plus bien, enfin, pire qu’avant. Des rêves, des cauchemars, où il était trop présent.

« Non ». La seule réponse correcte, alors qu’elle gigotait dans son fauteuil. Le manque de boulot commençait à lui peser, mais elle était trop fière pour l’avouer. Pour raccrocher aussi. Il prétendit ne pas l’entendre. Il avait toujours été bon à ça.

« Tu dois m’excuser, les chose étaient un peu… agitées par ici. J’ai dû attendre que ça se calme ». On aurait pu croire qu’il parlait du boulot. Elle refusa d’approfondir. Ce n’était peut-être même pas vrai du tout, simplement une façon comme une autre de la tourmenter, de la faire languir. Non point que ça marchait, elle avait apprécié ce moment de paix.

« Comment tu as fait pour trouver un téléphone, d’abord ? », elle demanda, pour temporiser.

«  Comment j’ai fait, ou qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ? C’est quoi ta vraie question ma belle ? ». Il ne la cernait que trop bien. En effet elle avait peur d’un quelconque acte de barbarie, comme on disait dans le jargon, d’apprendre une tuerie à la prison. Elle ne l’avait jamais vu violent en dehors de ses meurtres mais…

« Les flics n’ont pas d’amis en prison, les tarés non plus ». Sa voix était dure, accusatrice.

« Mais ça tombe bien, j’en ai pas besoin. Je t’ai, toi ». La tendresse dans sa voix lui retourna le cœur. Le désir passe encore, mais pas ça.

« J’en ai rien à foutre ! », s’exclama-t-elle. « Tu n’es plus personne pour moi, un inconnu, je te l’ai dit déjà… ». En effet elle le lui avait fait savoir en salle d’interrogation. Elle ne connaissait ni son vrai nom ni son vrai passé ni… Rien.

Elle l’entendit rigoler à travers le combiné, un rire bas et un peu vulgaire. Le son la troubla plus que de raison. « Okay si tu veux la jouer comme ça… Un coup d’un soir c’est pas mal aussi. Tu sais, ça m’a excité quand tu m’as vouvoyé. Tu aurais dû me dire que c’était ton truc, on aurait pu en profiter avant… ». Son ton était légèrement différent, comme alangui, sa voix trop suave pour être honnête. Elle se demanda si il… Elle se sentit rougir et regarda autour d’elle, coupable, bien que sachant qu’elle était seule.

« T’es au boulot ? Tu portes quoi ? ». Est-ce qu’elle avait bien entendu ?

« Je suis à la maison ». Pourquoi lui répondre ? Peut-être pour ne pas penser à la deuxième question. « J’ai démissionné ». Elle avait du mal à le dire à voix haute. Ce n’était pas bon signe.

« Quoi ? Mais bébé t’es la meilleure, je t’ai dit, une profiler de haut niveau… ». Il avait l’air un peu moins essoufflé, mais elle avait dû imaginer…

Elle éclata de rire. « Te fous pas de ma gueule. Pas capable de voir avec qui je vivais, avec qui… ». Merde.

« Avec qui… quoi ? ». Encore ce ton-là, de nouveau. Elle le détestait pour les brasiers qu’il allumait dans son ventre.

« Cesse de m’appeler bébé ». Sa voix sortit plus implorante que cassante.

« Je sais tu préfères le vouvoiement ». Il rigola encore.

« Qu’est-ce que vous portez lieutenant ? »

« Ta gueule », cria-t-elle, si fort qu’elle eut peur que les voisins entendent. La pauvre fille, penseraient-ils. Tout le monde pensait ça.

« Je suis votre supérieur alors vous allez me laisser profiter de la situation, cette fois-ci encore… ». Elle pouvait l’imaginer dire ça. Elle ne devait pas.

« Je n’ai pas eu le temps de garder une photo de toi… ». Son ton était nostalgique. « Tu ne voudrais pas m’en envoyer une ? Il faut dire qu’ici je n’ai pas beaucoup de distractions ». Ça c’était plus vrai, mais elle se répéta que seul un psychopathe pouvait ne pas comprendre la folie de son discours.

« Je peux pas croire… ». Sa voix était venimeuse, mais aussi troublée, inégale.

Il l’interrompit. « Il est tard ». Pendant un instant d’égarement elle eut peur qu’il raccroche, qu’il la laisse entre ses quatre murs –pourtant c’était lui qui était enfermé, non ?- mais non, il continua. « Tu dois porter ta nuisette. Celle que j’aime bien ? »

« C’est laquelle, que je la crame ? ». Il éclata de rire, il semblait bien s’amuser.

« On s’en fiche. Nuisette ? Je pose ma main sur ta cuisse, ta peau est chaude mais pas autant que… ». Ce fut son tour de l’interrompre. Elle glapit d’horreur à l’idée de ce qu’il essayait de faire. Il suffirait de raccrocher, pourtant…

« T’es fou c’est pas possible ? ». Question idiote. Il avait tué des femmes, et elle se demandait encore ? Elle s’attendit à de l’humour facile, en vain.

« Tu te rappelles comme je te prenais avant le boulot ? Moi j’en rêve encore… Ne me dis pas que toi non ». Elle voudrait lui dire qu’elle en fait des cauchemars, qui lui laissent les joues et les cuisses humides. Enfin non, jamais elle ne lui parlerait de cet effet malvenu.

« Ma main dans tes longs cheveux, juste assez pour te faire un peu mal mais pas trop non plus, ma douce. Je t’embrassais jusqu’à ce que je sois dur pour toi. C’était jamais long, tu te souviens ? ». Elle se taisait, atterrée. Il ne pouvait qu’entendre sa respiration, trop rapide pour être honnête, certainement l’horreur pouvait faire accélérer le pouls, décida-t-elle. « Ensuite ta bouche… Parfois je finissais comme ça, je pouvais pas tenir plus… Et j’entendais ton plaisir autour de ma queue ». Il n’y avait plus de doute, sa respiration chaloupée, les inflexions qu’elle reconnaissait, des mots qu’il n’utilisait que… « Aide-moi un peu ma belle ». Pas tout à fait une supplication, une petite note de défi. Son visage brûlait, elle cala le téléphone contre sa joue et sa main descendit lentement vers là où elle le désirait encore et toujours. Non, non, se dit-elle, mais se trouva trempée et s’autorisa un petit cercle rapide du doigt. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir, en vain. Ses hanches bougèrent de leur propre initiative. Elle souhaita qu’il n’écoute pas, ne comprenne pas, trop pris dans son propre désir, mais un instant après elle entendit ce qu’elle redoutait et espérait.

« Oh oui, oh putain ». La voix chavirée de plaisir, elle l’imaginait, sa main allant et venant sur sa longueur – combien de fois elle l’avait caressé, sucé… combien de fois elle avait avalé son plaisir - et elle jouit aussi, sans plus de stimulation que sa voix et ces images. Elle ne saurait jamais ce qu’elle avait exactement dit, elle espérait rien d’incriminant, mais quand elle reprit finalement ses esprits elle se mit à pleurer en silence. Ce fut lui qui parla.

« C’était bon de t’entendre, de t’imaginer… Tu dois être fatiguée maintenant, alors dors. Je te rappellerais, on pourra se vouvoyer si tu veux… ». Elle ne voulut pas rire, mais ne put lutter. Déjà la torpeur la gagnait comme toujours après un orgasme aussi intense. Et elle s’était à peine touchée, qu’est-ce que ça aurait été si elle s’était autorisée à ouvrir les cuisses, à se masser juste là où elle en avait besoin en imaginant qu’il était au-dessus d’elle, au fond d’elle, son regard quand il finissait… Elle serra les cuisses et s’intima d’arrêter de penser à ça, mais elle décida de laisser le portable sous son oreiller. Au cas où quelqu’un l’appellerait pour une urgence du boulot qu’elle avait quitté.

**Author's Note:**

> \- I live for reviews, good, bad, neutral, they always help! -


End file.
